marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Femizons (Earth-616)
Femizons * Superia - (Dr. Deidre Wentworth), leader of the Femizons. Superia's Lieutenants * Blackbird - (Heather O'Gara), otherwise known as Jackdaw, a Hulk villainess that had mechanical wings and an array of weaponry. * Iron Maiden - (Melina Vostokoff), a skilled assassin and Black Widow villainess that wears a metal suit protecting her from physical harm. * Moonstone - (Dr. Karla Sofen), villainess with abilities of flight, intangibility, emitting light, and projection of energy blasts. * Nightshade - (Dr. Tilda Johnson), Captain America villainess and second-in-command of the Femizons; mad scientist, has the ability to secrete pheromones. * Snapdragon - (Sheoke Sanada), martial artist and long-time enemy of Diamondback. * MODAM: a MODOK-like super-genius created by A.I.M., has various psionic abilities. Member Overview ; Anaconda: member of the Serpent Society and Six Pack, a massive woman with the ability to elongate her limbs, also has super strength to constrict her enemies, the ability to breathe underwater, and super regenerative abilities. ; Arclight: member of the Marauders, a super-strong woman who creates shockwaves. ; Asp: former member of the Serpent Society, now a member of BAD Girls, Inc., a snake-charmer that shoots blasts that cause paralysis. ; Battleaxe: former Grappler, a muscular woman that uses an axe as her weapon of choice. ; Black Lotus: an Asian assassin and enemy of Black Widow. ; Black Mamba: former member of the Serpent Society, now a member of BAD Girls, Inc., has the ability to pluck the image of her victim's loved one and use Darkforce to embody that person, eventually suffocating them. ; Bloodlust: ferocious member of the Femme Fatales; has enhanced strength, speed, agility, and senses. ; Bombshell: Hawkeye enemy, expert juggler that uses explosives. ; Chimera: a metamorph that can grow wings and claws. ; Dansen Macabre: a hypnotist that kills her victims by dancing. ; Diamondback (Rachel Leighton): former member of the Serpent Society, now a member of BAD Girls, Inc., throws diamonds laced with a variety of chemicals (acid, poison), ex-girlfriend of Captain America. ; Dragonfly: villainess with flight and hypnotic abilities, former member of the Masters of Evil. ; Ferocia: furred, clawed woman with super senses. ; Frenzy: super-strong mutant with steel-hard skin, member of the Alliance of Evil, Acolytes, and X-Men. ; Gladiatrix: member of the Grapplers and a professional wrestler with super strength. ; Golddigger: Captain America villain that has no super powers; relies on her feminine charm. ; Gypsy Moth: former Thunderbolt with the ability to fly and manipulate various organic objects. (More recently known as Skein). ; Ice Princess: villainess with the ability to control ice. ; Impala: African javelin thrower, former member of BAD Girls, Inc. ; Ion: Fantastic Four character, projects electromagnetic energy. ; Karisma: Fantastic Four villainess that uses radiation wavelengths to become irresistible to men. ; Knockout: Femme Fatale and Spider-Man villainess, a super-strong woman. ; Mindblast: Femme Fatale with telekinetic abilities. ; Mysteria: a villainess that uses mist as her weapon. ; Pink Pearl: Alpha Flight villainess, an obese woman with above-average strength. ; Poundcakes: member of the Grapplers that creates tremors with her boots. ; Princess Python: former member of the Serpent Society and Circus of Crime, a villainess that uses a pet boa constrictor as her weapon. ; Quicksand: former member of the Masters of Evil, a woman with super strength and the ability to turn her body into sand. ; Screaming Mimi: member of the Thunderbolts, creates physical sound constructs. (More recently known also as Songbird.) ; Steel Wind: Ghost Rider villainess, a cyborg with enhanced strength and durability. ; Titania: villainess with super strength and durability, wife of the Absorbing Man. ; Vapor: member of the U-Foes, can transform into any gaseous matter. ; Vertigo: member of the Savage Land Mutates and Marauders, a mutate with the ability to cause nausea or disorientation. ; Water Witch: servant of the Mole Man, a woman that can control water. ; Whiplash: Femme Fatale, villainess with whips extending from her gloves. ; Whiteout: Savage Land Mutate with the ability to project beams of light, often blinding her enemies. ; Wrangler: Black Widow villainess that uses cowboy-themed weapons. ; Yellowjacket: an initial Avengers enemy and later member of both the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, who could shrink her body and also project bioelectric blasts. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Science weapons, super powers | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Femizons